


Don't You Wanna Stay

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Friendship, GirlxGirl love, Hurt, mikaani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa has been sick her whole life and Annie has always been there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Wanna Stay

 

"Hey! Damnit I said stop!" Annie yelled while throwing her shoe in the direction her friend was running.

"She doesn’t mean anything bad, Annie," Mikasa said, putting her hand on her Annie's shoulder while smiling.

"I know, but Sasha can be so bothersome. I've told her plenty times to stop pulling you around and jumping on you. It's not good for you."

"Hey." She grabbed Annie's hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing it gently. Annie's cheeks went red. She looked at Mikasa and couldn't help but smile. "Let's just enjoy the time I actually get to go outside of my bedroom."

"You're right, Mikasa." She pulled the black haired girl into her arms, still smiling.

"I know a great place for ice-cream!" Sasha yelled from down the street.

Both girls looked at the crazy brunette and smiled.

"Okay!" Mikasa yelled back cheerfully.

"As long as it's not too far, you can't walk too much," Annie added and clasped her hands with Mikasa's.

"Let's just have fun." Mikasa poked Annie's cheek and giggled. _While we still can,_ she added in her head. "Come on!" Mikasa pulled Annie along with her towards Sasha who was waving for them to hurry so she could fill her stomach.

"Wait!" Annie halted, making Mikasa turn around and give her a questioning look.

"My shoe." Annie laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck. She let go of Mikasa's hand and walked over to her shoe to slip it on again and then returned to Mikasa's side, clasping their hands once again.

After walking for a few minutes they finally arrived at the ice-cream shop.

"Inside or outside?" Sasha asked, pointing both ways.

"Inside; I don't want Mikasa in the sun too much," Annie said, already walking towards the door with Mikasa.

"You worry too much, I'll be fine." Mikasa said, wearing her fake smile that Annie could see right through.

Annie said nothing and carried on walking to a table. Once she was happy with the area, she pulled the chair out for Mikasa. After Mikasa sat down she sat down in the seat next to her. Sasha sat down afterwards in the seat in front of them.

"So, let's order then!" Sasha said excitedly and flipped through the menu that the waitress had set down on the table not too long ago. The woman patiently waited for them to decide what they wanted and then set off with the order.

"How are you feeling, Mikasa?" Sasha asked.

"I'm feeling great!" she answered holding her thumb up and then she smiled.

"You sure?" Annie asked, still concerned.

"Yeah." Mikasa answered calmly.

"If you feel ill in any way just tell me and we'll leave immediately, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Annie," Mikasa put her hand on Annie's thigh, earning a surprised look from the blonde. Mikasa just smiled and then turned to Sasha.

"It's good to see you, Sasha," Mikasa said. The brunette broke from her daydream and stared at Mikasa. "Hey, are you crying?" Mikasa asked with worry when she saw a tear trickle down Sasha's cheek.

"I just miss you so much, Mikasa." Sasha then started to bawl her eyes out.

"Sasha, don't cry." Mikasa got up and walked over to the girl. She wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl while Sasha held tightly onto her. Annie could only watch, feeling a little sad for the girl.

Once Sasha calmed down she released Mikasa and looked up at the girl, eyes red and a nose snotty.

"Here," Mikasa took a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Sasha.

"No, it's yours." Sasha said, sniffling.

"You need it more than I do." Mikasa kindly said and placed the handkerchief in Sasha's hand.

"But-"

"Just take, Sasha!" Annie said, slightly annoyed now.

Mikasa gave Annie a look that said if she didn’t stop being mean there would be trouble. Annie shivered of the thought and then she looked in the other direction. She was still terrified of Mikasa, even though the girl was ill.

"Th-thanks!" Sasha took the handkerchief and blew her nose loudly.

"So attractive," Annie said teasingly, earning a pinch on her arm from Mikasa.

"OWWW!" Annie yelled, nearly falling off her chair in pain.

"Oh, you big baby!" Mikasa laughed. She hadn't had so much fun in a while. Sasha also then laughed but stopped as soon as Annie glared at her with her icy blue eyes.

"Here are your orders." the waitress said, as she set the ice-cream down on the table. She then kindly smiled and said, "Enjoy," and then left.

Mikasa took the spoon and scooped some of the ice-cream, and after she took a bite she had a huge smiled on her face. It had been a really long time since she had had ice-cream. She wasn't allowed to leave the house and was only allowed to eat healthy things for the past year and a half.

After everyone ate, they sat there and continued to chat for a while.

"What happened after that?" Mikasa asked, intrigued.

"Krista jumped on Ymir's back to prevent her from punching the lights out of Reiner," Sasha said and laughed.

"Wow, they sure are entertaining." Mikasa laughed slightly and then turned to Annie. "Why are you so quiet?"

"You know I'm always this quiet," Annie said, resting her head on her palm and looking at Mikasa.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Oh look who's on a date." Sasha pointed through the window, spotting two familiar faces.

Mikasa and Annie both looked and Annie smirked.

"Told you they'd hook up, you owe me money, Mikasa." Annie grinned at the black haired girl and winked.

"We should go greet them! I haven't seen them since they graduated." Mikasa said and got up. "Sasha, will you get the bill so long, here's money-"

"I got it." Annie took out her wallet and placed the money in front of Sasha. The girl took it and smiled.

"No problem, I'll get you guys outside in a bit."

"I could've-"

"Hurry, we'll lose them." Annie said and dragged Mikasa with her before she could insist on paying.

They left the shop and caught up to the two women holding hands and walking down the street. Mikasa felt super excited to see old friends.

Annie walked up behind the one woman and whispered, "Boo!" into her ear. She screamed in fright and nearly fell over.

"Oh Annie! And... Mikasa?" the woman’s eyes widened and she walked up to Mikasa.

"Hey, Petra, it's been a while." Mikasa smiled and leaned in for a hug.

"Feels like forever!" Petra hugged the girl tightly—almost too tightly.

"So, since when did you and Hanji become all lovey-dovey?" Annie asked teasingly.

Hanji pushed her glasses back in place and tried to hide her blush. "None of your business, Leonhardt," she said, then walked over to Mikasa and gave her a hug as well.

"After graduation, we decided to rent an apartment together while we're in university, and then things kinda changed." Petra said and walked up to Hanji.

"And you didn't tell us?" Annie asked.

"Well, yeah, it's been hectic for all of us with school..." Petra answered, trying to avoid the fact that they were just too embarrassed to admit it. "Speaking of school, Mikasa, how's school for you?" Petra asked.

"I haven't been to school for a while, as you know, just before you guys graduated I fell ill and since then I haven't returned." Mikasa replied as calmly as always. Annie clasped Mikasa's hand with her own and squeezed it softly.

"Oh my..." Petra's smiled disappeared and a concerned expression took over. Hanji then put an arm around her.

"Are you better now?" Hanji asked, also concerned.

"I am. Not fully but I can maybe return to school soon." She smiled at them both, making them feel a bit better.

"That's great! We wish you the best of luck with everything, Mikasa. And we're proud of you, Annie, for staying by Mikasa's side all this time." Petra said.

Annie then looked at Mikasa and gave her a loving smile. "How could I not want to stay by the person I love so dearly?"

"Awww." Sasha stood a few feet away, eyes teary.

"Hey, Sasha!" Petra waved her way with a cheerful smile.

Annie stared at Sasha with a glare. "I really need to find someone that will love me that much." Sasha commented and walked up to the group. "Hey, you guys!" she waved at Petra and Hanji and then looked at Mikasa.

"What?" Mikasa asked, wondering why Sasha was staring at her like that.

"The time, it's 16:15." They had to have Mikasa back at home by 16:30, Mikasa's mom requested.

"Shit." Annie grabbed Mikasa by the wrist but before leaving she looked at Hanji and Petra. "It was good seeing you two, we'll get together another time," and with that they hurried off, Sasha following and waving back at the two women.

"Bye!" Mikasa yelled to them just before turning the corner.

"Bye bye, Mikasa." Petra said under her breath.

***

After hurrying back, they bid their goodbye to Sasha and then entered Mikasa's house. She lived in what seemed like a queen’s mansion. Her parents were very wealthy but were very kind and sincere people. Annie often spent her days with Mikasa at her house. Her parents adored Annie and Annie them. It was like Annie lived there, most of her clothes were there but neither of their parents minded. They understood the relationship between the two. Mikasa had great parents. The love they had for their daughter was amazing and they truly treated her like the best thing that could have happened to them.

"How was your outing, honey?" Mikasa's mom asked as they entered the house.

"I had a lot of fun." They took off their shoes and put slippers on.

"That's great!" Her mom seemed genuinely happy about it. "I got the bath ready for you two. The doctor is coming tomorrow and I want you to have a good night’s rest. So you should go to bed early tonight."

"Understood!" Mikasa put her hand to her head in a salute as if she was in the army, making both her mom and Annie laugh.

"Thank you, Ms. Ackerman." Annie kindly thanked her and then they went upstairs to the bath.

***

"Is it just me or has your chest grown bigger?" Mikasa asked, observing Annie's body.

"Nope," Annie replied, continuing to wash her hair.

"Hmm," Mikasa leaned in closer and stared directly at her chest and then back at her own.

"Mikasa!" Annie couldn't take it anymore and turned around. She usually wasn't embarrassed around Mikasa but this time Mikasa pushed it to a point where she went blood red in the face.

"Oh come on! I'm just having some fun." Mikasa moved closer and wrapped her arms around Annie's waist, laughing softly.

The bathroom went quiet for a while and then Mikasa spoke up.

"You're worried about tomorrow aren't you?" She had a much more serious tone now.

"Yeah..." Annie whispered through her breath.

"Don't be, everything will be fine and I'll be returning to school to finish it and then we'll move in together like Petra and Hanji and then one day get married and have a baby-"

"I think you're getting a little carried away now, Mikasa." Annie commented and couldn’t help but laugh a little. At least she felt a little bit better. One day those things would happen—them getting married. It was something Annie always wanted.

"I love you." Mikasa whispered against Annie's neck and held her more tightly.

"I love you too, Mikasa."

***

"Annie, wake up, you're gonna be late for school." Mikasa pulled the blankets off of Annie and got on top of her. She leaned down close to her face and grinned. "If you wake up, I'll give you a kiss."

Annie still didn't budge. Mikasa raised an eyebrow at her and then grinned again. "You'll probably wake up if I do..." Mikasa leaned in and softly kissed Annie's lips. The blonde's eyes shot open then and her expression morphed into confusion.

"Mi-Mikasa?" Annie stared up at Mikasa who was laughing at her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Waking you up, you're gonna be late for school."

"I don't want to go today." Annie sat up and hugged Mikasa.

"Look, I know you're worried but you have to go to school. I keep telling you I'll be fine. Do you not think I'll be okay?" Mikasa asked.

"It's not that..." She looked Mikasa in the eyes. "I just want to stay by your side."

"I'll be here waiting for you when you get back, okay? I promise." She put her hand on Annie's cheek in an attempt to comfort her.

"Okay, I'll go." She kissed Mikasa on her forehead and then got out of bed to get dressed.

Mikasa stood by the door as Annie left and waved goodbye with a smile; the smile Annie loved.

She closed the door and then made her way up the stairs when all of a sudden she felt a pain in her chest and her head was spinning.

Would she really be okay?

The worry still didn't go away for Annie. On her way to school, during class and during break, she still had that worry for Mikasa. Mikasa had always been ill. Since she was born, their parents were friends so Annie had known Mikasa since they were small and she had always loved her – Not once leaving her side until her parents forced her. But Annie always ended up staying over at Mikasa's house because her parents knew that was an argument they wouldn't win. They were inseparable.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked her as he walked into the classroom. "Annie?" He put his hand on her shoulder in attempt to get her attention. It worked.

"Hm?" Annie turned her head to him with her head resting on her palm.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"None of your business, Armin."

"I'm your friend, and I'm worried," he said and took a chair to sit by her.

She let out a heavy sigh and then looked the other way. "It's Mikasa..." she finally said, with worry in her voice.

Armin's eyes widened and he moved closer to Annie. "What's wrong with her? I thought she was doing better. Is she okay? Annie?" It seemed like Armin was going to have a nervous breakdown or something. He was a good friend of Mikasa.

"Calm down, she's fine. At least I hope so."

Armin released a relieved sigh and then looked at Annie as if to say she should continue.

"She's having a checkup today that will determine whether she can come back to school or not." she leaned back against her chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure everything will turn out just fine." Armin smiled, but still had that worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Annie smiled too, feeling a little better.

She shouldn't be worrying. Everything will turn out just perfect. At least that's what she thought.

When she was called to the office about an hour later, she knew something was wrong. She had a bad feeling in her gut. Suddenly she felt nauseous and didn't want to go because she was scared of what they were going to tell her. But she bit her tongue and went. After standing by the door for almost ten minutes, she put her hand on the handle and went inside.

The first person she saw was her mother, who had a sad expression on her face. It was painful to have to walk up to her mom. She didn't know what to think.

"Annie..." Annie's mom hugged her tightly, making her worry even more.

"What's going on?" Annie asked after her mom released her.

"We have to go." Her mom said goodbye to the teacher and then left with Annie.

They got into the car and then Annie immediately turned to her mom and demanded to know what was going on. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Annie... Mikasa-"

"No, no, there's nothing wrong with her right? Right? She promised me." Annie could feel the tears burning in her eyes.

Her mom looked away with a pained expression on her face. She started the car and then reversed from the parking lot. Once they were on the road her mom held tightly onto the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

"She was admitted into hospital not too long ago." Her mom glanced at her and could see the panic in her eyes. "I don't know much. Her mom phoned me earlier and told me. She said it would be best to take you home for now."

"No."

"Annie..."

"Take me to her now! I need to see her! Now!" Annie yelled.

Her mom frowned and looked at her. She noticed tears pouring down Annie’s face. "I understand how upset you are right now but it would be best to go tomorrow. She needs rest.”

"She needs me, mom." Annie looked up at her mom. "I'm begging you to please take me to her."

"Alright." She knew arguing with Annie would get nowhere when it came to Mikasa.

When they arrived, Annie rushed to the room Mikasa was in. She walked in clutching her shirt. She could feel her heartbeat going crazy, as if it was going to burst out of her chest.

Tears still pouring down her face, she walked up to Mikasa who was sleeping. She could see how pale and sick Mikasa looked.

"I knew I should've stayed with you." Annie said and leaned down to put her forehead against Mikasa's. _Stay strong._

She thought this day might come. She thought she'd be able to stay strong for Mikasa's sake if something like this were to happen. That she'd be able to smile and be supportive but she couldn't and she was terrified because of that. She couldn't stop crying and eventually fell asleep, her head resting on the bed and her hand intertwined with Mikasa's.

She woke to the feeling of someone playing with her hair. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Mikasa smiling at her. Even though she was sick she was still able to smile like she was the healthiest girl alive.

"Hey you," Mikasa said weakly.

"Mikasa..." Annie started to tear up again.

"I'm sorry..." She held tightly onto Annie's hand. "Even though I promised you that I'd be fine..." She could also feel the tears in her eyes.

"Mikasa." Annie hugged her gently and cried.

A knock on the door made Annie look up and wipe her tears. It was her mother.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Annie can I please talk to you for a moment?" Annie's mom gave Mikasa a smile and bowed in greeting.

Annie looked at Mikasa with worry and wanted to refuse at first. "It's okay, go." Mikasa said and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'll be back soon." She brushed Mikasa's fringe out of her eyes and then walked to her mom. They exited the room and walked over to Mikasa's mom, dad and doctor.

Annie greeted and then looked at all of them, analyzing their faces. She could tell they weren't going to give her good news. 

"Annie, we want to explain what's wrong with Mikasa to you." Annie's mom finally spoke up.

Annie's eyes widened and she looked down at the floor. She was too scared to find out. But she decided that she needed to know. "Okay."

"Alright," Mikasa's mom spoke now. "As you know, Mikasa has a heart problem."

"Yes." Annie said.

"Well, she will need surgery to fix the problem. But-"

"But what? If she gets the surgery won't she be better?" Annie asked.

"No, not exactly, there's another problem. You see, they will need to do a risky surgery on her heart and there's a high chance that..." Mikasa's mom started to tear up and couldn't say anymore. Annie understood though. There was a chance that Mikasa wouldn't make it.

"Annie, you need to understand that she needs to have this surgery and take the risk, otherwise she will be very ill until she her body can't handle it anymore," Annie's mom spoke this time. 

"I know." Annie said and turned around to go back to Mikasa. "Does she know?"

"We did inform her earlier." the doctor said.

Annie didn't say anything and went back inside the room. Her heart aching. She walked back to Mikasa and sat down on the chair beside the bed. She didn't realize but Mikasa was hooked up to a few machines and small tubes transferring liquid into her arms. It was a lot worse than before. She hated seeing Mikasa like this. It hurt her heart deeply. Seeing the person you love so much, in so much pain. It was the hardest thing Annie had ever experienced.

"You okay?" Mikasa asked.

"Are you considering having the surgery?" It probably wasn't a good idea to ask her this right now but Annie needed to know what Mikasa thought. Did she not mind if her life was at risk or would she want to suffer and not take the risk of surgery? That's what she needed to know.

"So they told you..." Mikasa looked outside of the window, lost in thought.

"I need to know, Mikasa." Annie demanded.

"I'm not sure yet." she replied, still looking off into the distance.

"Do you really not know?" Annie asked.

Mikasa bit on her lower lip and then looked back at Annie. She didn't need to say anything though. Annie could see on her face that she had already made a decision.

A tear ran down Annie's cheek, making Mikasa wipe it away and smile at her—the smile that Annie loved so much.

"I decided to have the surgery. I was told in the past that if it got worse I would need to have it. I've been thinking about it for a while and if I don't take the risk, I won't get better." Tears now also running down Mikasa's pale face.

"I don't want to lose you!" Annie cried out.

"And you won't, not ever, that I can promise you and I know I will never break that promise." Mikasa said with a lot more emotion and didn't sound as sick as earlier. "Even if I don't make it during the surgery, I'll always be in your heart."

Those words made Annie cry even more. She went forward to hug Mikasa. She held tightly onto her as if it was the last time they'd be able to feel each other’s warmth and soft touch.

Mikasa held Annie and with her other hand, she wiped Annie's hair out of her face and cupped her cheek in her palm. The blonde girl was able to give a weak smile. Her eyes were red from crying.

"When is the surgery?" Annie asked, resting her head on Mikasa's stomach.

"Saturday."

"Four days..." Annie said softly, Mikasa barely hearing it. "I'm staying here with you. I don't care about school."

"You can't not go to school for the week, Annie. You need to think about yourself as well."

"No, I need to think about you, I need to be by you."

"Alright." She knew Annie wouldn't listen to her so it was a waste to argue about it.

After that the two stayed in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. It was about seven in the evening. Earlier Annie's mother came into the room to greet Mikasa and tell Annie that she was given permission to stay by Mikasa. They then ate and again stayed in silence while Annie tended to Mikasa's needs.

XxX

The week moving towards Mikasa’s impending surgery flew by faster than Annie liked. As she had promised she never went back to school and spent all of her time in the drab hospital room. What they did to pass the time varied; portable gaming, movies, books and the like. Mikasa preferred to have Annie read to her when they decided to read from the newspaper or one of the Asian girl’s favourite books. Annie was more than happy to comply. She knew that Mikasa enjoyed the sound of her voice.

On Friday, the day before the surgery the two sat in silence for a long while. The mood had gone downhill since both of them couldn’t stop thinking about the next day.

Would it be successfully? Would it even work? Annie wondered if this was really worth it, and when her anxiety threatened to take over Mikasa had to reassure her with whispered promises.

“No matter what Annie, I will never leave your side.”

Annie was so scared. Her dreams were filled with nightmares that she kept to herself. Though her nights were full of fear her days were filled with laughter. Mikasa always tried to make the blonde laugh. It was sad when Annie realized it. She should be the one to make Mikasa laugh—Mikasa was the one with her life hanging in the balance.

Annie would never be as strong as Mikasa.

Since she never went to school Armin and Eren dropped by a few times to both see Mikasa before her surgery and to hand Annie the work she had missed. Annie then did the homework and assignments by Mikasa’s side.

On Thursday Sasha had come by, eyes flush with tears and snot running out of her nose.

“Mikasa!” she had wailed.

“I’ll be fine Sasha,” Mikasa had reassured her. Sasha tried her best not to cry again and the trio spent the afternoon laughing at memories of their childhood. Sasha was particularly funny and it was nice to see Mikasa truly laugh for once. The black haired girl had needed it.

Though she never showed it, Mikasa was just as nervous. She did not want to die. She had lived her life knowing that she could die at any moment. She did not fear death but she did not want to leave Annie’s side. Where would Annie be without her? Would she be able to move on?

Finally, on the day of the surgery, Annie sat stiffly beside Mikasa’s hospital bed. Nurses were coming in and out, preparing her for when they would wheel her bed to the operating room. They had been silent the entire time, Annie afraid that she would burst into tears at any given moment. It was difficult for her to old her emotions in like she usually would. This situation was like a heavy burden sitting on her shoulders.

“Annie,” Mikasa said softly. She gently clasped her hand over Annie’s and smiled when the blonde lifted her worried blue eyes to look at her. “Stop worrying.”

“I’m sorry,” Annie said softly. She didn’t want to act as if Mikasa was being carted off to be put down. Her worry was clouding her rational mind.

“When I recover after the surgery,” Mikasa began softly, “we should have ice-cream with Sasha again.”

Annie smiled down at their hands. “Yeah, we should. We can maybe even travel to the sea. You haven’t seen it, have you?”

Mikasa sighed. “I’ve barely left the house since I was born, you know that.”

Annie decided to think more positively. Imagining Mikasa after the surgery, recovered and healthy, brought warmth back to her chest. She could finally look up at Mikasa, and now she was smiling.

“I’d like to see you in a swimsuit.”

“How about a skimpy bikini?” Mikasa asked with an amused smile.

Annie snorted and then chuckled. She brought their hands up to her mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of Mikasa’s hand. “Whatever you wear, I’ll love you in it. I’ll teach you to swim. I’ll probably be done with school then, so I can get a small job and take you out on dates.”

The skin at the corner of Mikasa’s eyes crinkled slightly as she smiled. “I’d love that. Maybe we could get a puppy.”

Annie rolled her eyes. “Of course you want a puppy.”

“Sasha would love it if we did.”

“Sasha would move in with us if she could.”

Mikasa laughed. “I wouldn’t really mind.”

The doctor came in then, his face weathered with time but still friendly as he smiled.

“Alright, are you ready to get your heart fixed up?” he asked, chuckling slightly at the end.

Mikasa’s smile dimmed, as did Annie’s. She turned to her blonde girlfriend. “Will you be okay while I’m out?”

Annie tried to put on a brave face. “Of course. Just focus on being strong.” She stood and then pressed a firm kiss to Mikasa’s forehead. It felt like a goodbye.

“This isn’t goodbye,” Mikasa warned. “I’ll definitely see you after the surgery.”

Annie was grateful for Mikasa’s strength. “Here,” she reached out and took Mikasa’s hand. “The ring my father gave me,” she explained. “It unclips in half. Wear this while you’re away, since I can’t be by your side.”

Mikasa stared down at her hand as Annie slipped the ring onto her finger. It felt warm and safe, like it would protect her. It put a genuine smile on her face.

“Thank you, Annie.” She pulled Annie to her for a tender kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Annie breathed.

“Alright ladies, we need to get going,” the doctor said.

A few nurses shuffled in and got Mikasa’s bed rolling towards the bed. Annie hadn’t let her hand go yet and almost refused to do so. As a result Mikasa’s arm stretched towards her.

“Annie,” Mikasa said. “You have to let go.”

Annie felt the prickle of tears. Sudden panic gripped her heart. She wanted to say no—scream _NO._ But she slackened her hold and the nurses wheeled her bed away.

Annie stood in the hallway, eyes watching the back of Mikasa’s head as she was swept away to surgery. She hoped that it went okay.

Since the surgery would be a full 24 hours Annie went to join her and Mikasa’s parents in the waiting room. They looked just as anxious, and it seemed that by her appearance Mrs. Ackerman hadn’t slept at all in the week.

“She’ll be fine,” Mr. Ackerman whispered to his wife. He gently rubbed her shoulder and she nodded.

Annie sat down on one of the empty chairs away from them. Her mother didn’t question her on it and she was grateful. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts as she waited.

The hours went by agonizingly slowly. Each second that ticked by set Annie further on edge. Eventually the Leonhardt and Ackerman parents left to go home to sleep, but Annie refused to leave with them. She sat in the waiting room, hands clasped tightly together.

Her eyes drooped every once in a while. Eventually her head simply fell back and Annie tipped into unconsciousness. She was not asleep for long. Sometime after her eyes had closed Annie was woken by the squeak of sneakers against the floor. Her eyes snapped open and she stood, looking at Mikasa’s doctor as he approached.

He looked tired and pale and he used a red handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow. It felt like ages since Annie had seen him, and he looked like years had passed without him having slept at all.

Annie straightened her back and shoved her hands into her hoody pockets. She absently thumbed half of the ring that still sat around her finger—it felt grossly cold.

The grey-haired surgeon stepped in front of her, and then he placed a hand atop her shoulder.

“Everything went perfect. Mikasa made it and should recover soon.”

At least that is what Annie had wished he had said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do let me know what you thought and also; I'd like thank CanaanAlphardForever for doing a collab with me!


End file.
